sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Jacobson (Second Chances)
Name: Megan Jacobson Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Drama, TV, Writing (Poetry specifically), Rock Music Appearance: Megan is 5"2 and 132 lbs, making her both shorter and slightly larger than average. While not extremely muscular, she does keep in well enough shape to have some muscle definition, but not much. She carries most of her weight in her chest, hips, rear, and thighs, and has a smaller waist and arms. She has a somewhat pointed nose, which curves downward at its end. Her lips are full and a naturally dark pink, but are often chapped due to her nervous tick of biting her lower lip. Her eyes are round and green, but due to her intense lack of sleep, she has large bags underneath them. In order to better hide this, she wears a thick coat of mascara, which makes her eyes pop just enough that they don't look too sunken in. Her hair is brunette, with a tint of natural red, and comes to her shoulders. It's naturally somewhat wavy, and the ends of it curl upwards. Megan flatirons it everyday, but the tips still have a habit of curling up after half an hour. She has straight bangs across her forehead which stop directly at her eyebrows. She's a bit nearsighted, and often wears a pair of purple glasses with small square frames to correct this. Megan has a very plain style of dress- she is rarely seen in anything besides black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Her favorite colors are sky blue and gray, meaning that about 99% of her shirts fall into these two colors, including what she was wearing when she entered the game- a blue shirt with birds covering it. Often her clothes have a silly statement or design on them. She wears the same pair of purple converse every day, which are covered in song lyrics and silly designs. She also wears some jewelry- her left wrist is always sporting three bracelets: a blue watch, one made of pink and silver beads, and a charm bracelet. She also always wear a pair of rather large wood earrings, carved to look like elephants. Biography: Megan was born to Ellen and Richard Jacobson- their second and final child, and their only daughter. Her parents were both actors, and insisted that their two children follow their dreams from an early age. For Megan, "following her dreams" became a more difficult task than she could have imagined. Her brother, Martin, had it easy- from the age of six he was working on computers, fascinated in math, science, and technology. Martin was praised as a "genius", a child destined for Harvard and a career worth millions. Megan, on the other hand, was the child most often called a "late bloomer." While not unintelligent, she was never able to achieve the level of success her brother managed. She was a straight B student, constantly told that she "could do better" when she knew that she couldn't. Her own frustrations with school came out in her personality- from an early age she talked back to teachers and students alike, getting into verbal fights often. Her only "real" fight happened at the age of 12, when she put a girl in a chokehold after being called short. The one day suspension went largely ignored by her parents, who liked to pretend that she was just as perfect and wonderful as her older brother. Despite their differences, Martin and Megan got along rather well. When the kids at school rolled their eyes at Megan's sharp tongue and walked away, Martin found it almost endearing. He taught her to use her snarky and snappy words for comedy instead of insults, and helped her gain a great appreciation of humor. Martin introduced Megan to several TV shows (generally along the Sci-Fi and Fantasy genre, though they also watched sitcoms and dramas), as well as several music groups. Her parents also influenced her music tastes, raising her on rock and the classics as opposed to modern pop. Besides her sometimes difficult life at school, Megan has a somewhat normal life- with one major exception. From an early age Megan was forced to cope with death. At 6 her grandmother passed away from lung cancer- an event that had little Megan very lost and confused. Unable to cope with the idea that someone could just be gone, never to come back, she decided to simply pretend that there was no such thing as death- it would never affect her again. It was a somewhat sound strategy, but it didn't last long. At 11, her mother's older sister died of colon cancer, and less than a year later her mother's younger sister was dying with the same disease. Heartbroken, Megan turned to words to somehow fix all of her issues. Though she loved all writing, she was especially fond of poetry. Her poetry always had a sad hint to it, and almost always concerned some form of death. At the funeral of her mother's younger sister, Megan refused to cry, holding away all of her emotions- a state of introverted depression which made her more irritable and angry than ever before- culminating in the chokehold and suspension. Megan's family managed to convince her to return to her poetry, but it wasn't enough for Megan, and her feelings swirled inside her, waiting to break out again. After her mother's mother- her final grandparent- died of heart failure, Megan had an emotional breakdown, unwilling to let go of her departed family members. This final death set a fear deep down inside of Megan- a fear of death and all that leads to it. Needles, heights, planes, fires, robberies- suddenly everything seemed to make Megan fear for her life and the life of her remaining family. This newfound paranoia gave Megan insomnia, which lasted until midway through her Freshman year. Though she is no longer unable to sleep, she still often goes to bed extremely late out of habit. Despite all of this, her fears were never revealed to her family, as Megan painted on a happy demeanor. Her razor sharp wit was back in full force, and her sadness buried far away. Eventually Megan was able to deal with the deaths of her family members, and she returned fully to her old self. Although this did not alleviate her fear of death, it did make her slightly less paranoid about it. Deciding to finally make her parents proud and fulfill their "follow your dreams" message, Megan began to act- something that she never thought she was particularly good at, but enjoyed nonetheless. Acting became an outlet for her pent up emotions, and coupled with her poetry, Megan was able to express herself in the way that she always wanted too. Encouraged by her parents to stop bottling things up, Megan started speaking her mind more and more. Her anger dwindled, and she became a more smiley, and optimistic person overall- but she never lost that tint of sadness completely. Advantages: Megan's experiences with death could help her deal with (or ignore) the deaths on the island, and her wit could help her diffuse sticky situations, or at the very least keep a level head. Disadvantages: Her fear of death will most likely work against her, leading to freak outs or breakdowns- especially if she loses a friend. Her lack of muscles leaves her in a state of physical disadvantage, and her sharp tongue could easily rub many people the wrong way. Original Profile: Megan Jacobson- SotF Mini Wiki Designated Number: Female Student No. 11 --- Designated Weapon: Stun Gun Conclusion: While G11 may have stunning wit, I'll be shocked if she lasts long. The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: Stun Gun (Assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: ''' '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I want a fucking Diet Coke."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Megan, in chronological order. Pregame: *Pre-Production *Coke Addicts Second Chances V1: *They Could Have at Least Left Me Something *Let's Go to the Mall! *Will I Never Be Lonely Again? *This One Goes Out to the One I Left Behind *Hollow *The Twilight of Our Youth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Megan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters